


All's fair in love and war

by uhohspagittios



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Royalty AU, its a bumpy road yall, theres a lot of angst, theres fluff too tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhohspagittios/pseuds/uhohspagittios
Summary: Tension was rising within the four kingdoms. Ever since Riddle took the throne, death and destruction followed his every command. First it was Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff. Meanwhile in Gyrffindor, King James is trying to prevent Riddle from turning his entire kingdom into ash but the question remains, how will he do it and will it work?





	1. Chapter 1

Death wreaked all around the small village as the fire started consuming everything in its path. The screams of the innocent rang as they tried to find a way out of the burning nightmare.

What was once the middle ground for Ravenclaw and Slytherin was now a living hell for those trapped within it. 

The burning was a warning, a warning to those all across the world that as long as Riddle was alive, no one would be safe.

________

“Did you hear-“

“The village was completely burned down.”

“I heard there were no survivors” 

“Oh what’s become of this world—”

Word spread quickly about the burning of the small village that once rested in between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Many of the villagers were afraid and so were the people that ruled. 

King James was a considerable ruler. He listened to the concerns of his people and the input of those around him. Before making a decision he would always contribute his friends, Sirius Remus, and wife, Lily. He also tended to be careless every now and then and was seen as a more casual leader compared to the people around him.

But James was visibly tensed throughout the whole council meeting discussing the growing danger of the Slytherin kingdom which was now in the control of a cruel and brutal ruler, Tom Riddle. Within his first few months of ruling, he managed to kill over 40 people, 43 to be exact, and fear of the man spread like a wildfire.

“We must expand the military and we need to do it soon! We don’t know when this mad man will attack” Rolland Cooper, one of the representatives of the common people, exclaimed.

“We need to evacuate the villages near the Slytherin-Gryffindor border! They’ve attacked Ravenclaw and once they’re done with them they’ll go back to us!” Somar Oppec, another member of the council, said.

“We will not cower like cowards!”

“There won’t be enough time!“

“Okay, okay enough!” James slapped his hand on the wooden table which made the two men go silent. “We will achieve nothing with all of this bickering. Now let’s discuss how we can prevent attacks in a civilized manner.”

_____________

“So how were the soul suckers?” A voice asked as James walked into his study and plopped down in his chair. He looked and saw one of his best friends, Sirius, sitting on the chair in front of his desk.

“It was terrible. We barely got anything done.” James ran his hand down his face and groaned. “Where’s Remus?”

“He’s in town visiting family.”

“Oh.” The two stayed quiet for a while before Sirius spoke up again. 

“Fancy a game?”

After hours of playing chess (more or less chess with their own rules) he two friends stopped and James started to look through all the documents on his desk. 

He picked up his quill and sighed, “God help me.”

When he started working on all the paperwork the sun was still shining into the room, but when he finished, the only light that shone originated from the moon. He dropped the quill onto the table and rubbed his hand, soothing the cramps that started to form from all the writing. 

Suddenly a soft knock caught his attention. The door of his study opened and a woman with red hair walked in, closing the door behind her. 

“You didn’t come down for dinner,” she said as she walked towards him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how late it was getting—”

“I asked Molonia to bring in food later tonight.” She ran a hand through his curls since he was currently sitting down, creating an advantage for her. 

“Lily,” he sighed and leaned back into his chair, “God, things aren’t going well. Everything’s turning into a shit storm.” 

“You could say that again…” Lily leaned on his desk and crossed her arms. Silence filled the room once again but for a strange reason, the silence comforted him. Lily pushed her body off the desk and grabbed his hand, gently pulling it. “Come on, let’s get going.”

They both walked towards their shared bed chambers, something that isn’t too common in the nobility world. The two whispered to each other as they bumped shoulders and giggled as if they were teenagers again and had no care in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Three ships. The Hollmark, Golden Snitch, Davis, all under thousands of feet of water. 

__

_And all passenger ships_ , James thought bitterly. He had this head in his hands as he sat on his bed. He had just came back from another emergency meeting, the third one this week, and it was starting to take its toll on him. Every single meeting ended with little progress done. 

James roughly pulled his hair as he thought.

“Keep on doing that and you’ll end up bald before age 30,” his wife said softly as she went to sit behind him. 

“With how everything is ending it’s most likely that I’ll die before age 30,” he bitterly answered back.

“Leave the pessimism with Remus, it isn’t a good look on you.” He stayed silent. Lily sighed and circled her arms around his shoulders and leaned her head on his. “You’re doing everything you can James.”

“It’s not enough.”

“James—”

“People are dying, Lily.”

“Yes, they are. And a ruler with his head in his ass is not going to help them.” She felt him tense up once again, causing her to sigh. “James, you’re trying your best. You care for the people and you show it through your actions. I won’t say everything is going to end up perfectly fine because in the way the world is going now, it’s leaning towards chaos—”

“And you said I was being pessimistic,” he mumbled causing her to softly pinch his cheek.

“I’m being realistic and I wasn’t done talking. What I’m trying to say is that you can help us not end up in total chaos and you will because we all believe in you.” 

James turned his body so that he was facing her and cupped her face, looking at her like she was the most valuable thing in the whole world, and that she was. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“At least twice daily.”

“Well, I love you so much.”

“And I love you as well.”

______________

The next day was, well, miserable. As king, James would have the local towns folk come into the castle and talk about their concerns. Usually he enjoyed hearing from his people but this time it was different.

Out of all two hundred and seventy five townsfolk that came in to talk, only two talked about something else than the Riddle situation. He heard many different types of concerns and questions revolving around the vile man such as, ‘what will we do if they attack?’ ‘are the knights going to be expanded?’ ‘will we evacuate?’ and several more which were repeated over and over again.

By the time the last person walked through the gates, James felt as if he aged 50 years. It had been three months since Tom-I’m-going-to-kill-everyone-Riddle started his rampage. Two months ago he would have felt like he accomplished something as the last townsfolk left but now it felt like the only thing he’s accomplished is making a fool out of himself. 

“I need to do better.” 

____________

James called an emergency council meeting with not only the members of the council but also called in his two best friends and his wife to join as well. 

“Do you know why James asked us to attend this meeting?” Remus whispered to Lily who sat to his left.

“I have no clue.” Lily replied as she tapped her nails on the arm rest of her chair.

“He didn’t tell you?”

“No. All I know is he came into the chambers a little bit later than usual and looked slightly happier.”

After everyone was seated, James stood up and cleared his throat.

“We will be bringing back the annual Gryffindor festival.” 

It was silent for what seemed an eternity before all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
